Ron Stoppable, The Scarlet Speedster
by RJay Fame
Summary: While on a solo mission to stop Dr. Drakken, Ron gets into an accident. When he wakes up a few days later in the hospital he thinks his dumb luck saved him but in fact, his life was about to take a trip to the fastlane. He realizes that he can move faster than the speed of light. He decides to use his new ability to become the fastest kid alive. He will become...THE FLASH!
1. Prologue

_"Dopey sidekick" & "loser bestfriend"._

_These were 2 of the titles of the guy who normally hung out with her. She had been friends with him since Pre-K. At around age 12, she would take him on missions to help people. Even though they were lifelong bestfriends, they were considered on opposite sides of the social "food chain". She was popular & dating the biggest hottie in Middleton High while he was a social outcast & was constantly bullied by his peers._

_"Teen hero" & "The Girl Who Can Do Anything"._

_Those titles belonged to the girl he secretly loved, who also happened to be his bestfriend since Pre-K. At around age 12, he started going on saving-the-world missions with her even though most of the time he feels like more of a hinderance. As the years went by he found himself falling for her but there were 2 issues; 1.) he was a social outcast while she was extremely popular, & 2.) she was currently dating her crush, Josh Mankey._

_Both are gonna face a high-speed reality check._


	2. Chapter 1: A Wounded Friendship

DISCLAIMER: KIM POSSIBLE™ & ALL RELATED CHARACTERS BELONG TO DISNEY.

DISCLAIMER: THE FLASH™ & ALL RELATED CHARACTERS BELONG TO DC COMICS.

**{****CHAPTER 1: A WOUNDED FRIENDSHIP}**

It's a normal evening in Middleton. Kim is chilling at Bueno Nacho with Monique.

Monique takes a sip of her soda. **"Where's Ron?"**

Kim takes a bite of her salad.** "He said he be here in a min. Something about Rufus getting a tummy ache."**

**"Oh. So what are you & Josh doing for your quarter-versary?" **Monique throws away her trash & sits back down.

Kim raises an eyebrow.** "Come again?"**

Monique laughs a little. **"Quarter anniversary. You & Josh's first 3 months together."**

**"Oh. I don't think he planned anything. Besides who ever heard of a 'quarter-versary'?"** Kim takes a sip of her soda. **"I'm just surprised that we've been together this long."**

Monique, being shocked at the redhead's statement, stares at Kim questioningly. **"Girl, why?"**

Kim frettingly plays with a tomato on her plate. **"It's just that half our dates are put on hold because of my missions."**

Monique puts a hand on Kim's shoulder. **"Kim, Josh knew what he was in for when he signed on to be Kim Possible's boyfriend."**

Kim gives a half-efforted smile. **"Yeah, but Josh is the perfect guy. It's not fair to him that we can't have a simple date without me having to retrieve stolen technology or stop a crazed supervillian."**

Monique thinks to herself,_ "You really can't see the fact that you've had the perfect guy with you since Pre-K." _Monique shakes her head. **"You have responsibilities, Kim! If Josh doesn't get that then there are other nice guys out there that do."**

Kim smiles. **"Yeah right. Like who?"**

Monique smiles.** "Well, guys like-"**

As if on cue, Ron walks up to the booth, apparently in a good mood. **"Hey ladies. How's it hangin'?"**

Kim, being used to Ron's wierdness, shrugs it off. **"Nothing much, just talking about girl stuff."**

**"Speaking of which,"** Ron sits next to Kim. **"I got tomorrow's Ron Night itinerary. I just need ya to review it."**

Kim looks at Ron with a guilty expression on her face. **"Actually...I won't be able to make it to Ron Night."**

Ron barely manages to hide his disappointment.** "How come?"**

**"Josh...is taking me to a concert tomorrow night." **Kim avoids making eye contact with the boy who she's practically been blowing off ever since he helped her ask Josh out in the first place.

Seeing the distress in her features, Ron swallows his disappointment & gives his bestfriend a reassuring hug comboed with his signature smile. **"As a certain redhead would say, "It's so not the drama". You deserve to have a normal night out KP."**

Kim looks into Ron's eyes & smiles.** "Thanks."**

The tender moment is ruined when Kim's cell rings. She lets go of Ron and checks her phone. There's a text from Josh saying:

_**Hey beautiful, I was just thinking about you & I was wondering if you'd join my family for dinner tonight. They have been dying to meet you.**_

Kim replies:

_**Sure. I just gotta tell my 'rents. When are you picking me up?**_

Josh texts back:

_**We'll be there in a hour.**_

Kim responds:

_**Okay, see ya then.**_

Kim gets up & tosses out her trash. **"I gotta run. Josh invited me to dinner with him and his 'rents."**

Monique crosses her arms. **"You're not getting out of our little talk."**

**"I promise to call ya after dinner." **Kim goes to leave but comes back to give Ron a hug. **"See ya, Ron & thanks."**

Ron shot Kim his goofy grin but as soon as she left, Ron immediately started sulking. He wanted to tell her right then & there how he felt about her but he always hesitated. He was about to leave when a very concerned voice called his name. **"Ron."**

Ron turned & he found that the voice came from none other than Monique, who had a look of concern on her face that matched her tone of voice. **"Are you okay?"**

Ron wanted to avoid that question but felt that he needed to tell someone & it appeared that Monique would listen.** "No, Monique. I'm not. I'm trying to be a good friend but this is the 3rd time she's blown me off for Monkey Boy. And now he's taking her to dinner. The entire sitch totally tanks."**

Monique folds her arms.** "Sounds like someone's getting a little green-eyed."**

Ron looks totally confused.** "Monique, I don't follow ya."**

A smirk comes across the dark-skinned girl's face. **"You're totally jelling over Kim & Josh."**

The blonde immediately denies the accusation.** "Now that's ridiculous. Why would the Ron-man be jelling?"**

**"Because if you've been bestfriends literally forever it's not surprising if you ended up falling for her." **Monique replies in a matter-of-fact tone.

Ron was beat. Monique was right. He did fall for Kim. The part that killed him the most was the fact that she didn't catch him.

Ron immediately got angry & stood up. **"MAYBE SOMEBODY SHOULD HAVE TOLD HER THAT!" **

With that Ron stormed out of Bueno Nacho, leaving Monique in a state of sympathy & mild anger at a certain redheaded heroine. _"Girl, how can you be so blind?!"_

Ron ran home as fast as his legs would carry him, all the while trying to hold back the tears attempting to burst from his brown eyes. He thought to himself,___"Why am I such a loser?"_

His parents weren't home since they were on a business trip. Ron went to his room & shut off all the electronics in his room. Once his body had hit the bed he let the tears flow freely. The hurt had caught up with him.

Meanwhile, at the Possible residence, Kim was in her room getting ready to go out to dinner with Josh's parents when she noticed a picture on her nightstand. The photo was of her with a boy with blonde hair, brown eyes & freckles under each eye. Both kids were smiling like bestfriends usually do. She picked up the photo & ran her finger across the blonde boy's face.

She said aloud, **"I wish it could be like that again. Just you & me against the world."**

**FLASHBACK- 2 MONTHS**** & 17 DAYS AGO- MIDDLETON HIGHSCHOOL**

Kim was closing her locker when Ron walked up to her. He was holding something behind his back. He looked a little nervous.

Both teens blurt out at the same time,** " Hey Ron/Kim, there's something I gotta ask you."**

Kim blurts out,** "Jinx! You owe me a soda & you go first."**

Ron gives a nervous smile. **"No, you go ahead, KP."**

Kim takes a deep breath. **"Josh asked me if I'd go out with him."**

Ron's smile drops a little.** "What...did you tell him?"**

Kim didn't notice his reaction.** "...I said yes."**

Ron gives a fake smile. **"That's...totally badical, KP."**

Kim looks at Ron.** "You really think so? What about the team?"**

Ron smiles.** "KP, the team will be fine. It's always gonna be just you & me against the world. No matter what."** He gives her a hug. **"I promise."**

**"Thanks Ron. I can always count on you."** Kim smiles.

**"No big." **Ron smiles then turns to leave.

Kim stops him.** "What did you want to ask me?"**

Ron sighs.** "Oh...actually...I forgot."**

Kim looks at him.** "Oh, okay." **She walks away in the opposite direction. **"See ya later then." **Out the corner of her eye she thought she had saw him throw a rose into a nearby trashcan.

**FASTFORWARD- 1 MONTH & 5 DAYS AGO- POSSIBLE RESIDENCE**

Kim is in her room reading when her phone rings. She picks it up. **"Hello."**

**"Hey, KP. What you up to?"**

Kim looked at an outfit that she & Monique had picked out earlier. **"Just checking out the outfit I'm wearing on my date tomorrow."**

**"KP you know what tomorrow is, right?"**

Kim replied. **"Friday. Your point?"**

**"Ron Night."**

Kim mentally cursed at herself for forgetting Ron Night again. **"Ron, I am so sorry. Josh asked me yesterday if I would like to see one of his art shows & he already paid for my ticket so I said I'd love to go." **She could hear him sigh on the other end.

**"It's no big, Kim. Have fun & I'll see ya around I guess."**

Before she could respond he hung up.

**FASTFORWARD- 2 WEEKS AGO- POSSIBLE RESIDENCE**

The 2 teens were arguing about Josh.

**"Ron, you don't even take the time to know him!" **Kim yells.

Ron shouts back, **"Come on Kim! The guy's nothing but a hundred miles of bad road."**

**"He's always been here for me, Ron. He loves-"** Ron angrily cuts her off.

**"NO HE HASN'T KIM, BUT I'VE ALWAYS BEEN HERE FOR YOU! WHENEVER YOU CALLED, NO MATTER WHAT THE SITCH, I WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU! I TRUSTED YOU NO MATTER WHAT YET YOU CAN'T TRUST ME, YOUR BESTFRIEND, THE GUY WHO CONSTANTLY BUT GLADLY PUTS YOUR NEEDS ABOVES HIS OWN!?" **The enraged blonde calms down a little. **"And he doesn't love you. You're just another tally mark on the score card to him." **He gets up and opens the door then looks back at Kim who was shocked & on the verge of crying. **"I'm sorry for yelling at you but I wish you would just trust me" **He walks out & closes the door behind him.

Kim is brought out of her thoughts by her mom calling her. **"Kimmie! Joshua & his folks are here!"**

**"Okay, mom! Be down in a sec.!" **Kim wipes a tear from her face & looks at herself in the mirror.

She's wearing a silk, cobalt blue, spaghetti-strap dress with ruby red bangles & matching heels that complimented her flowing red hair. The dress was slightly form-fitting & accentuated her petite curves & reached right at the knee.

As she walks down to the living room, she sees her dad talking to Josh & his parents. She says to herself, _"He's probaly issuing the black hole threat again." _Then she sees her mom talking on the phone._ "Probally checking in on a patient at the hospital"_

That's when everyone noticed her at the top of the stairs. They were all mesmerized by how stunning she looked.

Josh finally remembered how to speak. **"Wow. You look amazing."**

Kim smiles. **"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself."** Josh was wearing a black sportscoat with matching pants, a yellow button-up shirt, a black tie with small gold roses stitched into it & black dress shoes with yellow laces.

**"Thanks." **The black & yellow clad teen extends his arm to his girlfriend. **"Shall we go?"**

**"Sure." **She takes her boyfriend's arm as he lead her out the door behind his parents. **"See ya later Mom & Dad. Don't wait up." **

Her dad smiles.** "Have fun, Kimmie-cub." **He closes the door & sits on the couch just as his wife enters into the living room. **"How are things at the hospital?"**

**"Pretty quiet."** She looks around. **"Speaking of which, where are the boys?"**

He points up.** "They are in their room looking at some rocket schematics I brought home from work."**

Mrs. Possible looked at he husband quizically. **"How did you get them to keep quiet?"**

He answers nonchalantly, **"I gave each of them 15 bucks."**

Mrs. Possible lightly laughs. **"Well, I'm gonna make dinner right quick then head over to the Stoppable's."**

He looks at his wife. **"Aren't they still on that business trip?"**

The Possible matriarch goes in the kitchen. **"Yes but I promised to check up on Ronald."**

Mr. Possible followed behind his wife. **"I haven't seen him around lately."** He was concerned cause he considered Ron like his third son.

Kim's mom frowns a little.** "Ever since Joshua & Kimberly got together she & Ron have been growing distant from one another."**

Kim's father shakes his head. **"That's a real shame. Those two were practically inseperable."**

**"I know."** Kim's mom looks at the picture of Ron & Kim at Kim's 8th birthday party. **"I just hope he's alright."**

Back at the Stoppable's house, Ron was feeling far from alright. In fact, he was completely furious. Not with Kim. Not even with Josh. He was full of hatred toward himself.

**"Nice going, Stoppable! No wonder she never noticed you. All you are is just a pathetic sidekick. She'll never love a loser like you!" **Ron tosses all of the pictures of him & Kim to the ground, shattering the glass frames. Rufus was asleep in his soundproof cage so he couldn't hear Ron's shouting or glass breaking.

**"All she cares about is that blasted food chain! She can't be with a bottom-feeder!"** He completely trashes his room, leaving everything either broken or completely turned over. He collapsed on the floor & started crying.

**"I guess if she doesn't care about me," **He pulls out a hunting knife he had gotten when he was at Camp Wannaweep.** "she won't care that I'm gone."**


	3. Chapter 2: Shocking Developements

**{CHAPTER 2: SHOCKING DEVELOPEMENTS}**

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Middleton, Drakken & Shego are at the old Middleton Observatory.

**"Drakken, you better have a good reason for having me steal that...again." **The raven-haired villianess sneered while filing her nails. She had just got back from stealing the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer.

**"For bait & just extra insurance, my dear Shego." **He places the PDVI in a protective box.** "While you were on out, I took the liberty of turning this abandoned observatory into my newest lair. Alot of the technology I required was already here so all I had to do was set up perimiter defenses. This lair is product of pure genious." **The blue scientist beams with pride.

Anger quickly rises in the hero-turned-villian. She lights up her hands in green plasma & snatches Drakken up. **"You are actually GLOATING!? You didn't even do anything you stupid, little-"** She stops her rant when she starts feeling a little weak & the glow of her plasma starts to fade. She lets go of the blue-skinned villian & falls on her knees. She sees that Drakken had a small ray gun in his hand & noticed that her previously pale skin was slowly getting color in it that she hadn't seen since she was hit by that comet. **"What...did you do to me!?"**

A wicked sneer comes across Drakken's face.** "Simply put, I've taken away your powers."**

**"Why!?" **The shock clearly evident on her face.

He clearly enjoyed her shocked expression. **"I am in the process of creating the ultimate adversary for Kim Possible. Your powers are a piece of the puzzle & since you're so abjected to cloning I decided that that genetic splicing would be alot better but in order to do that I have to have base data from you." **

He walks to a computer console & presses a green button that causes a dome to surround the now-powerless Shego. Once she is caged, the mad scientist continues,** "I didn't expect you to give what I needed without a fight, so I struck a deal with your old pal Aviarius & he helped me develope a ray capable of taking and absorbing your powers."**

**"You devious snake!"** The woman spat with as much venom as she could muster in her weakened state.

Drakken laughs at Shego's insult. **"You are one to talk, Shego. How many backs have you stepped on to get where you are today? How many people have you betrayed? Surely plenty more than I have. If anybody is a devious snake...it's you."**

Even though she was a very tough woman, Shego was hurt by Drakken's words. But she had to admit, the traitorous bastard had a point. When she became a villian she constantly betrayed people's trust. She even stabbed her own family in the back when she left Team Go. Sure, Hego was a few rounds short of a full clip & Mego was extremely full of himself. The twins were practically babies. They all had their quirks but they were still her family & she betrayed them for her own gain. She found it easier to hurt other people before they could hurt her & she despised herself for it. Drakken, though bent on world-domination, was a saint compared to how evil she had become. A tear escapes her eye. The first one she had shed since becoming a villian.

She was brought out her thoughts by maniacal laughing. **"This is rich! Not so tough without your abilities. I should have done this years ago." **He taunted.

Shego was getting talked down at by who she felt was the biggest idiot on the planet & she was what she always feared; _powerless._

**"I finally realized two things"** He pulls out what looks like a game cartrage from the ray he used to take away her powers. She then sees him opening the cartrage & pulling out 2 green vials. **"One, you are completely useless. Most of my plans fail due to you constantly underestimating that infernal child. And two, you & that little brat always have been evenly matched." **

He puts the vials in a case.** "These points made me think. Picture this; a genetically-engineered being with your ability to heal, project plasmic projectiles & your ferocity, along with Kimberly's determination, resourcefullness & acrobatic prowless...all under my control. Kim Possible gets her ultimate enemy & I finally get a competent sidekick that knows her place." **He places the case in a safe along with the box containing the PDVI & enters a 5-digit passcode.

All Shego could do was stare in shock at what Drakken had told her. He actually had a pretty sound plan.** "You're crazy."**

**"That's why they call me a mad scientist." **The blue villian replies with a smug look on his face. **"And by the way,"** He walks towards the cage.** "in case you're wondering what all this means for you, listen very carefully...YOU'RE FIRED!"**

Those two words hit Shego hard. She thought that she had stayed with Drakken for all these years because of the money & the rush she got when she stole some random device. It was then that she realized one thing; she had nowhere else to go.

She was holding back tears when her former employer started talking again. **"I would say that it was a pleasure having you but I would lying. I would let you go but I can't risk you notifying anyone before Phase 2 is complete."**

With that said, Drakken pressed another button & Shego's cell became filled with knockout gas. After gasping for air, the raven-haired woman passes out.

The blue-skinned scientist picks up a video camera & sits it in front of Shego's cage. He then proceeds to grab a 9mm handgun (he wasn't planning on using it but for his trap to work he had needed it for "extra assurance").

**"You have been an excellent performer, but unfortunately...this is your **_**last**_** performance..."** The doctor looks at the unconcious form of his former sidekick & mused, **"...and I hope you've remembered your lines..."** He cocks the hammer back on the pistol. **"...cause it's showtime."**

Meanwhile, down in Upperton (see the pun there), Kim was enjoying dinner with the Mankeys. Josh's dad worked for the CIA (she already knew that from a previous mission) & her mother was a world-renowned chef. Suprisingly, those were the careers she & Ron were interested in.

Ron.

When that name came to her mind she had to use all her willpower to refrain from crying. Even though she didn't agree with his assessment of Josh, she couldn't shake the feeling of guilt that gripped her heart.

Josh's mom saw that Kim was a little distant so she decided to strike up a conversation. **"So Kimberly, what do you plan on doing after finishing school?"**

**"I wanna get into law enforcement, more specifically the CIA." **The redheaded girl stated.

Mr. Mankey smiles at the young girl.** "We could use more agents like you."**

**"I'm nothing special sir. I'm just your basic, average girl."** She was used to the praise so she waved it off.

Josh smirked.** "A girl who single-handedly saves the world on a daily basis."**

**"I don't do it alone. I do have a partner." **The teen hero corrected her boyfriend.

The boy smirked. **"You can't mean that loser sidekick of yours. Nobody even remembers his name."** Like many of his school peers, he felt that Ron was nothing but a loser. The only reason he even tolerated the goofball's existence was because he was Kim's friend & Josh didn't see Ron as a threat to his relationship with the redheaded heroine.

**"Ron isn't a loser, he's just...different. I don't see why you two can't get along."** The redhead scowled at her boyfriend. For some reason, Josh disliked Ron as much as Ron disliked him but Josh made it seem as if Ron posed some sort of threat. Not to their relationship, but to him personally. Every time she would try to get them to be civil with each other, it always got nasty to a small degree.

**"What does he actually do for the team besides lose his pants frequently?"** Josh's dad inquired.

Anger started to boil. It was bad enough that Josh had an issue with Ron but now her boyfriend's dad is also talking down about her bestfriend. **"For your information, Mr. Mankey... he is the best partner I could ask for & an even better friend than I've been to him." **With that, the redhead stormed out of the resturant.

Josh looked at the retreating form of his girlfriend. **"I'll go get her."**

Josh runs out & finds his girlfriend sitting at one of the outdoor tables starring into the moonlight. **"Kim, I'm sorry. Please come back."**

**"No, Josh I'm the one that should be sorry. I've been pretty stressed out lately."**

**"It's okay babe." **He takes a seat next to her.

**"You still think I should quit hero-work?" **The young heroine inquires.

The young artist scoots closer to Kim. **"I don't want ya to quit, I just want more time for us. No missions. Just you..." **He cups the side of Kim's face.** "...and me." **His lips capture hers in a kiss.** "Forgive me?"**

**"Yeah." **Kim looks into Josh's eyes but for a moment it appears as if a freckled face is looking back at her.

Josh's voice brings her out of her momentary daydream. **"You alright Kim?"**

Shaking the cobwebs from her head, Kim quickly replies, **"Yeah, I'm just a little tired. I think we should call it a night."**

Josh smiles & notices a streak of lightning. **"Yeah. Plus it looks like a storm's coming."**

After seeing another bolt of lightning, Kim agrees. **"You're right. Let's go."**

The 2 teens walk hand in hand back into the resturant where Josh grabs the car keys from his dad & then he drives Kim home.

The sounds of rain pouring & thunder echoed as Ron stood in the living room. He placed the paper on the table & headed to his room, tightly clutching the hunting knife in his hand.

As he entered his practically-destroyed room, he mused to himself, _"At least I won't have to worry about cleaning this up."_ He looked at Rufus who was still asleep & quietly whispered, **"I'm sorry, little buddy. You're the best friend I could ever ask for." **He sighs. **"I guess this is goodbye."**

He lays down on the bed & holds the hunting knife to his wrist. He slowly pressed it down. Not deep enough for him to bleed out but enough that a little blood seeped onto the bed. He repeated the process but let the knife go a little deeper. Just as he was about to make the final cut that would finally end his heartbreak, a familiar tone rings throughout the room.

_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!_

Ron realized that the sound was coming from the spare Kimmunicator that Kim decided to leave at his house in case she came over & didn't have her's.

_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!_

Ron was about to ignore it but Wade's worried voice rang throughout the room.

**"Ron, we got a major sitch. Please pick up!"**

Sitting up, he grabs the Kimmunicator from his closet.** "What's the sitch, Wade?"**

**"I just got a hit on the site & you'll never guess who it's from?"** The tech guru states, not noticing the state of Ron's room.

**"Who's it from, Wade?"** Ron asked, barely hiding how irritated he was.

Wade was facing another screen so he didn't catch Ron's irritated tone.** "Drakken."**

**"What's he planning now? Another doomsday devise?" **Ron replies with sarcasm that would make Shego proud.

**"I wish it was that simple. Take a look at this." **Wade pulls up a video feed.

On the screen Ron sees a dome-like cage with a woman in it, obviously unconcious. He then hears Drakken & he steps in front of the cage.

**"Good evening, Kimberly Anne. As you will soon see, I have made several changes to how I operate."** He points to the woman in the cage. **"You may be wondering why I've locked up this woman." **He pulls out a handgun.** "Come alone & if you try anything, she dies. Keep me waiting & you will have her death on your head. Your computer lackey should have been able to track the origin of this message. You have 30 minutes. See you soon."**

Wade comes back on-screen.** "He's at the abandoned observatory."**

Ron pulls out his mission outfit & Kim's spare grappel gun.** "The one on the outskirts of Middleton?"**

Wade types in a few keys.** "Yeah."**

**"Did you get ahold of Kim?"** He puts on the grey cargo pants & places the grappling gun in it's holster.

Wade tries contacting Kim. **"No luck. For some reason, her Kimmunicator is off."**

Ron mentally face-palmed himself.** "She's on a date with Josh & his 'rents."**

**"She probally didn't even bring it with her." **Wade catches where Ron is going with this & finishes his thought.

Ron throws on his mission shirt & heads outside to his scooter that Kim's brothers recently fitted with rocket boosters & an onboard GPS linked directly to the Kimmunicator.** "What's the chances of this being a trap?"**

The young tech genius nods.** "Knowing Drakken, quite likely."**

**"I guess I got no choice." **Ron sighs & gets onto the scooter.

Wade immediately begins to worry. **"Ron are you sure you wanna do this?"**

**"Nope but unless you got a better idea..." **Ron puts on his helmet & starts up the scooter.** "...I'm going. I'll call once I'm there. Ron out."**

With that Ron places the kimmunicator in his pocket & rides off into the rain-streaked night.

After Josh had dropped her off, Kim ran straight to her room without saying anything to her parents, who had just finished eating dinner. She closed the door, laid face-down on her bed & started crying. She was so confused. The entire time she was at dinner with Josh all she could think about was Ron. This had happened quite frequently when she & Josh hung out over the past few days.

_"What is wrong with me?" _Kim thought. "_Why am I thinking about him when I'm with Josh?"_

She had been cryin for a few minutes but stopped when she heard her mother on the other side of the door. **"Kimmie, can I come in?"**

Kim faces away from the door**. "Sure."**

Mrs. Possible opens the door & sits next to her daughter. She could tell that she was just crying.** "What happened?"**

**"Well," **Kim sniffled then told her mother about the talk she had with Monique & the stuff that occured during dinner with Josh.

By the time her daughter was finished, Anne Possible was angry at how Josh & his father talked about the boy she considered a third son but she was also happy that Kim was starting to realize something that she had hoped for her daughter since the moment Kim introduced her to Ron.

She gave her daughter a hug.** "Do you think it's because you feel guilty about excluding Ron from your life?"**

The redheaded heroine thinks for a second then replies,** "I do feel guilty but there's more to it. I don't know what but I know there's something else other than guilt."**

**"Could it be the fact that you love him?" **The older redhead inquires.

Not catching her mother's meaning, Kim replies, **"Of course I do, he's my bestfriend."**

The older Possible looks the younger in the eye. **"I meant as more that just a bestfriend."**

Finally catching her mother's meaning, Kim ponders to herself. _"Do I love Ron...as more than a friend?"_ After what seemed like an eternity of wondering she hangs her head down. **"I really don't know."**

Anne gets an idea.** "I have a test that should make things more clear. My mother gave me the same test when I was your age."**

Kim looks at her mother skeptically. **"What is it?"**

Mrs. Possible smiles**. "What are the 3 things you like most about Josh?"**

Kim thinks for a second.** "Well, he's cute, he always takes me on the best dates & he's a great kisser."** She slightly blushes on the last quality.

Deciding to stay on topic, Mrs. Possible continues, **"Now what are the 3 things you like most about Ron?"**

After a few seconds of contemplation, Kim replies, **"He's...a loyal friend. He's funny in his own unique way & he's brave enough to face anything that comes our way."**

_"She's finally getting it." _Mrs. Possible smiles. **"Do you notice the major difference?" **Noticing her daughter's confused expression, she continues, **"For Josh, you like his outer qualities, but for Ron..." **She picks up the picture of Kim & Ron from their freshman year & hands it to her daughter.** "...you focus on what's inward, on what's in his heart."**

Kim looks at her mother.** "So does that mean that I love him?"**

Mrs. Possible smiles.** "The question you should ask is which do you consider more important; the outward qualities or the inward ones?"**

Kim smiles as she finally understands.** "Thanks, mom."**

Anne smiles back.** "No big."**

**"Hey! That's my line." **Kim laughs.

Mrs. Possible gets up & heads downstairs. **"I'm heading over to the Stoppables' to check on Ron. Wanna come along?"**

Kim doesn't hesitate in answering. **"You bet. Let me just grab my Kimmunicator."** After grabbing the device she & her mother head downstairs then out to the car.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Middleton, Ron is rappeling up the small cliff that the observatory rested on top of.

Reaching the top the cliff he stealthily crouches between some boxes & pulls out the kimmunicator. **"Any idea why Drakken's seemingly going off the deep end?"**

**"No idea. Probally getting desperate."** The tech genius pulls up the scematics for the observatory.

**"Any idea how I'm getting inside? I doubt Drakken is leaving the front door unprotected." **The blonde tries to figure out a way into the observatory without getting detected.

**"Actually, the front door is the only point of entry that isn't covered. Even the vents are too small for you to fit through." **Wade states.

**"Front door it is then."** Ron places a small two way radio into his ear.** "Drakken's definitely making sure he has everything going in his favor." **Ron looks around & proceeds toward the front entrance. **"Hope blue boy doesn't mind me crashing the party."**

**"Do you have an actual plan or are ya just going in, guns-a-blazing." **Wade inquires.

**"Come on Wade." **Ron whispers. **"Cut the Ron-man some sla-****aaa-cc-kkk!" **As he took a few steps inside, a trap door opened underneath his feet. This caused him to fall into a cage similar to the one that he had saw Drakken's hostage in.

Taking in his surroundings, he realizes that the hostage was in the cage next to his. He couldn't see her face due to how dimly lit the room was but it sounded as if she was crying. **"Miss, are you okay?"**

**"What do you think?" **Came the sarcastic reply from the woman.

Ron found the remark quite familiar.** "Shego?"**

**"You figure that one out on your own, Stoppable?" **The raven-haired woman quiped.

Ignoring the insult Ron inquires, **"Why does Drakken have you locked in here?"**

Before Shego could answer, the lights sudden turn on. This momentarily blinded the two captives.

A loud laugh echoes throughout the room, revealing a synically smiling Dr. Drakken. **"What a delightful surprise." **He taunts as Ron's cage suddenly filled with gas.

Gasping for air, Ron utters out two words,** "Oh crap!"**, & passes out.

As the Possible women pull up in front of the Stoppable residence, they notice that all the lights were off. Kim had a bad feeling in her gut as her mother opened the door.

**"Ronald?" **Mrs. Possible calls out as she flips a light switch.

**"Ron. You up?"** Kim called out. She noticed a half-folded sheet of paper on the table. She picked it up & read it.

_-To whoever finds this,_

_I'm sorry for what I'm about to do (or by the time you read this, I guess it will have already been done). As to why I'm doing it, I just can't take all the pain that's surrounding me. I'm tired of being alone. My parents are never here & when they are, its like they still aren't. I have very few friends. It's actually pretty funny, I never realized that Kim was the only friend I had. Sure, there was Monique & Wade but I don't think I'd have had even them if it wasn't for Kim. Kim. I cared about her so much. Heck, I thinked I might have loved her...but she doesn't see me that way. I'm surprised that we were friends so long. I guess it was matter of time before she got tired of hanging with the loser. I don't blame her for ditching me for Monkey-boy. I just hope she realizes that he's bad news before she makes a huge mistake but I know she'll be happy in the end. That's all I ever wanted for her. I'll die happy knowing that she will be. Well, this is where the Ron-man checks out. Goodbye._

_P.S. If you're reading this, KP, don't blame yourself & don't stop fighting the good fight now that I'm gone. The world will always need you to save it, I'm just sorry for not being able to see it. I love you.-_

When she finished reading it, Kim broke into tears & started frantically searching the house for. She mentally pleaded,_ "Oh God, please no."_

She ran to Ron's room & what she saw made her eyes grow wide in shock. Ron's room looked like it was a war zone. Everything was either broken or turned over.

Mrs. Possible entered the room behind Kim & noticed the state of the room.** "What happened in here?"**. Several pictures of Ron & Kim were on the floor, shattered.

They both saw blood stains on the bed & a hunting knife on the floor with blood along the edge of the blade.

Both women were on the verge of tears when Kim's kimmunicator beeped.

Answering it she wipes a tear from her eye.** "Wade we got a major problem? Ron's-"**

Wade cuts her off. **"You could say that again! Ron's been captured by Drakken!"**

**"What?"**

**"A mission came up & when I couldn't reach you, Ron insisted on going in alone. I lost contact with him a minute or two ago."** Wade showed Kim the video link along with Drakken's location.

After quickly changing into her mission outfit that she kept at Ron's house, she went downstairs where her mom was holding a broken photo of Ron & Kim during their 1st day of Pre-K

**"Ron's in trouble." **With that, both women hop in the car. Once she fills her mom in on the current sitch Kim quickly gets into her 'mission mode'.

**"So help me, if anything happens to Ron, Drakken will definitely pay."** The teen whispers thru clenched teeth. **"That's a promise."**

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE- Sorry about taking so long to update.)**

**RON: Dude, Drakken done finally blown a fuse! When is the Ron-man getting his mad speedster skills?**

**ME: Keep your pants on (even though you don't have the best track record in that department). You'll get them in the next chapter.**

**RON: *folds arms* That was uncalled for.**

**ME: *laughs hysterically* I know lolz. Til next time.**

**RUFUS: Boo-yah!**

**RON: You said it little buddy.**


End file.
